Revenge Of The Leaf Pirate
by SheepyXxX
Summary: "Everything you know, is a lie." Naruto is the center of the worlds biggest mystery, what is the void history? Why is it illegal to know about it? What happened in the past? Strong Naruto, Rated M for everything I wish to happen.
1. Impel Down Ark:Enter Naruto!

A/N: Well hello there my good people! I seem to have written a FanFiction! I'm awfully sorry it's not that long, but this is just a pilot so to speak. I shall continue writing with more reviews. I do have some plans for this story, so all is good!

Anyway, I do not in anyway own the series Naruto Or Onepiece. Now that's out of the way, On with the show!

* * *

><p>"Minato, Stop this foolishness! Konoha needs you!" pleaded the elderly man as he took a step towards the man that had his back to him.<p>

"No, I'm sorry old man. But I'm the only one who can do it. You know this." spoke the man named Minato as he turned around, revealing sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair.

"Plus I have nothing left after losing Kushina.."

"But what about your son, do you just plan to leave him to fend for himself without mother or father to guide him?" asked the older man getting slightly angry.

"I would rather not have to do this at all Sarutobi-San and no, he will not be alone." the blonde man looked to the door.

"You can come in now. Shanks."

The door swung open revealing a tall man with a straw hat.

"You. Minato, what are you doing inviting a pirate into this place!" the old man rounded on him.

"Hey, calm down Hiruzen. He's going to look after Naruto." informed the man holding out his hand to the newcomer. The straw hat man took his hand and shook it.

"It's good to see you again old friend, I just wish it was on better terms, no?" the man whispered solemnly. Stepping back, the man named Shanks pulled off his hat. A mop of red hair and tired eyes visible to both men.

"So this is it then." Minato chocked out quietly turning around. Walking towards the darkness with shanks in tow, but before they could leave a hand was placed on the blonds shoulder.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can say to change your mind?" asked the Sarutobi.

"No, this is something Only I can do." Minato repeated shaking off his hand. The old man sighed as he turned towards the red head pirate.

"Shanks, we may have had our difference's, especially concerning your sister. But please, bring up Naruto well. Take care of him." Hiruzen asked trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." the red headed pirate grumbled raising his hand as he walked with his back to the man. the two proceeded to walk out the room to face konoha's biggest threat since the last great ninja war. The nine tailed fox, kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Seventeen years later.<p>

In the deepest reaches of the infamous prison 'Impel Down', hidden from most of the world. There was chained a young man, his blonde hair was filthy and matted clinging to his face. His tattered and thin body was chained over a suspended pit, seemingly going down forever. The chains made of an alloy that drained him of all his energy. There were no windows in the cell. Only one door. Made of titanium. There was no escape.

Foot steps came from outside the door, the blonds ears twitched at the little noise. He waited listening for a few seconds, until he heard the footsteps stop outside his door.

"Shut your eyes in there boy." not even a second after the voice had called out the door exploded of it's hinges hitting the opposite wall of the room. Blindingly bright light streamed into the room showing a dark figure in the door way.

The person walked into the room slowly, examining the large chains holding it's occupant. After a few seconds the man gripped something at his waist and flicked his wrist, the chains shattered sending the young man plummeting into the hole below him.

"I hope he still remembers how to use his powers or he's a dead man." the figure chuckled. No later had he said that had a great wind started ripping the room apart. The figure raised his arm lazily to cover his eyes as his cloak was being shredded by the winds.

"Who are you?" a raspy voice called from the hole as the now freed blonde floated up unaffected by the winds that were leaving gashes in the stone Walls around them.

"My name is not important right now, just know I have set you free and that you are in my debt. Namikaze Naruto."

The blond slowly landed on the ground brushing his hair out of his face revealing six whisker marks on his face and dazzling blue eyes.

"Your gear is by the door, get dressed, let everyone out. Then go to the top and... Do whatever.." the man instructed before disappearing.

Naruto looked over to the door his eyes finally adjusting to the new light, he saw a duffel bag sitting by the doorway just as the man had said. A feral grin stretched across his face.

He took one shaky step towards the bag testing out his long since used legs, approving of the action he took another, this time his leg didn't respond as he wanted, loosing balance he fell onto his front.

"Shit." he gasped hitting the floor.

"Seems like I need to get used to walking again." shaking his head he reached out towards the bag, but it was just a little out of reach. Sighing, Naruto clicked his fingers and a small gust of wind pushed the bag into his outstretched hand.

He sat up pulling the bag into his lap, opening it revealed a White cloak with jet black flames running around the hem, red trousers and an ornate katana. Which upon further examination had a a black hilt with a fox's head at the bottom, running up the blade were many holes.

"Ah, Kaze Kitsune, How I missed you!" the blonde exclaimed happily swinging the blade slowly from his seat on the floor while alsoExamining it for any damage.

Seconds later gashes covered the walls cutting through the wall as water started to leak In, Naruto just sighed getting to his feet, he pulled the coat on along with his trousers grumbling about stupid undersea prisons.

He walked unsteadily towards the door, raising his arms to cover his eyes from the bright light. Once his vision had cleared he walked into the hallway.

"Time to find the way out..." Naruto breathed out in just above a whisper before disappearing in a gale of wind.

He re-appeared next on a stair case, with a big number five painted on the wall next to him.

"Guh, stairs.." the blonde spat out.

"Don't let them through!" A voice shouted from further up the stairs. 'O-ho? Someone is trying to  
>Break into level six?' Naruto decided to wait before climbing the stairs any further.<p>

"Gomu-Gomu Jet Pistol!" A younger voice shouted as something slammed into the door hard enough so that it flew off it's hinges towards Naruto, as it was just about to hit him he made a cutting motion with his hand, an invisible force cut the door in two sending it crashing down the stairs either side of the boy.

As the dust cleared a young man with a straw hat was standing in the now open door way.

Naruto stared at the boy in shock.

"Luffy? Is that you? Naruto questioned the boy.

"Naruto?" the boy grinned pulling off his hat, Naruto looked over the boy. He had a mess of dark hair, bruised eyes, a scar on his left cheek and a stupid grin..

The two boys ran at each other pulling the other into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" the raven haired boy asked as he pulled back from the blonde.

"I.. That doesn't matter right now, what are YOU doing here!" Naruto shouted at Luffy.

Luffy started as if he just remembered something.

"Oh shit, that's right I gotta save Ace!"

"What do you mean save?" Naruto questioned.

"You Haven't heard? He's going to be executed!" Naruto looked at him then started running down the staircase.

"Come on Luffy! Let's go save our brother."

Chapter One End


	2. Impel Down Ark:Blast From The Past

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for it taking me a month to do this next chapter, I have alot to. By my standard anyway. Plus the fact I May be a pretty lazy person by my own rights. Any way I do not in any way own Naruto OR Onepiece just the story and situations I put them in, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What happened, how did Ace get captured?" Naruto urgently asks.<p>

"I dunno, I only found out a few days ago, that's why I'm here, I'm gonna save him!" Luffy shouted back as they were running down the corridor.

"I know Luffy, you already-" before he could finish, his legs gave way. Hitting the floor he rolled head over feet before coming to a stop.

"Fuck, not now..." Naruto breaths out through gritted teeth.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Luffy questions helping him up with a concerned expression.

"Yes I'm fine, just being locked in that cell for so long, I Havant got my.. Well let's just say I can't move fully yet." he says while looking at the floor with a pained expression.

Luffy could tell Naruto was hiding something and was about to call him out on it when they saw three figures running down the hall behind them.

The first of them was a young looking female wearing a guards uniform, the second was a strange looking man that had one half of his hair a bright orange while the other was the purest of whites, he was wearing a pair of shades and a long White fur coat while holding a glass of wine.

But the strangest of the three was a man that dressed like some kind of transvestite dominatrix; he had the biggest head Naruto had ever seen and a big purple hair style.

"Iva-Chan!" Luffy called out seeing them.

"Straw-boy! Vis young lady here vill take us to Ace-boys cell!" the strange man yelled gleefully indicating the guard.

"Great! come on Naruto, we gotta go!" he turns to Naruto holding a hand out, which he gratefully accepts and pulling himself to his feet he starts to walk in The direction the guard was pointing.

"Naruto? Would you happen to be Naruto Namikaze?" the orange and White haired man asked.

Naruto stopped dead, looking slightly fearful. Without turning to face them he grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked a ridged tone, slowly turning to them.

"Who are you?" he questioned again in the same tone as before.

He walked slowly towards the man who stood his ground.

"Keep calm Namikaze-boy.." said the purple haired man.

"Ve are Invankov and Inazuma." the man revealed as Invankov said as he motioned to himself and his wine drinking partner.

"And ve are revolutionaries working with Dragon! So it's only natural that ve vould know you, Namikaze boy! But I DO have a question for you. Is it true Vhat they say about you? Did you really-" Invankov started before he was interrupted by a sword places at his throat.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, and you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Naruto growled out before turning and sheathing his katana.

"Let's go." Luffy said walking off towards the guard with Naruto following close behind a frown marring his features.

After a few minutes of running the guard stopped outside a cell.

"Here it is, he this is fire fist Ace's ce- Oh..." the guard points to the cell and looks down disappointed.

Luffy runs in front of the cell to see there is someone inside of it, but not the person they are looking for. Instead it's an old fish like man.

"Oi old man, What gives? Where's Ace!" Luffy shouted banging the bars of the cell angrily.

"Luffy? I'm sorry to say that he was just taken. He will be at the top of the prison soon." the man in the cell spoke solemnly.

"Damn it, come on guys! We gotta get to the top quick!" Luffy shouts running off in the direction of the lift, Naruto and the others following him.

"there it is!" Luffy shouted stopping in front of it.

"Damn it's already gone up." Naruto panted. Walking closer he saw a huge chain running up the elevator shaft.

"Oi guys! We can climb th-" He was cute off as the elevator chain snapped at the top and came crashing down forcing everyone to jump back.

"Ouch, what the fuck man." Naruto said as he jumped back up to his feet, he walked towards the elevator shaft, until he was yet again forced to jump backwards as a caged door drops in front of the shaft closing it for good.

"For god's sake, they really must not want us to leave here." Naruto chuckles.

"Oi Luffy, you must have known something like this was going to happen. You got a backup plan right?" Naruto says turning to Luffy.

"Umm, I was hoping it would be easy..." Luffy admitted grinning and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hearing that everyone sighs in exasperation.

"Well, at least nothing else can go wrong." But just as Naruto said that a thick putrid green gas started pumping out of the cages elevator shaft. The inmates of level six had been ignoring them until this point but the moment the gas started pouring in some started shouting for them to give up and stop so they didn't get them killed. Ignoring them Naruto walked into the gas laughing.

"Vhat are you doing Namikaze boy, that's poison!" Invankov shouted at the blonde, very much doubting his sanity. That is, until a wind started picking up around the group. Gentle at first, turning into a brutal twister sweeping all the gas from the corridor pushing it back up the shaft.

The gas cleared revealing Naruto floating. He was directing the winds with his arms by sweeping them back and forth, like the wind was an orchestra and he was the maestro; once all the gas was gone he crossed his arms to make an X and sliced his arms down. Causing the wind to destroy the elevator shaft, this stopped the gas coming through.

He then floated slowly back towards the ground, he dust his coat off and turned back to the others meeting their shocked faces with his own grin.

"They are going to have to do much better than gas to stop Me." he announces.

"Naruto, that was awesome!" Luffy shouts "Did you eat a devil fruit to?"

"Now isn't the time straw boy, ve have to find a vay out of here!" Invankov said to the two Boys.

"He's right Luffy; I'll tell you everything when we get out if here I swear." Naruto promises Luffy.

"But there is no way out now, you destroyed the elevator remember?" Luffy shouted at Naruto.

"Straw boy, the odds of us getting to Ace before he vill be handed to the marines are low to nothing, so ve better not vaste time here even if he did destroy our only exit." Invankov chimed in.

Naruto walked away from the group making his way back to the main cell area.

"You think I didn't have a plan? Come on, you gotta give me more credit than that! Now follow me!" Naruto shouted back before bursting into a run.

Seeing Naruto run off the others started to run after him. Once beside him Inazuma asked what Naruto's plan was, his reply was to wait and see. The group stopped after a few minutes of running and notices they were back at the cell were Ace used to reside.

"So what is your plan again?" Naruto ignores Luffy's question in favour to walk over to one of the cells where a solitary figure sat on his own.

"Oi old man, I know it's you so don't try to pretend otherwise. You owe me a favour and now I'm calling it in, help us escape this place." Naruto smirked

The person didn't move from his spot only speaking

"Disrespectful brat, why should I help you? The man shot back.

"Because if you do; you could get your chance to fight White beard."

That had peeked the man's interest, standing up he walked over to the bars of the cell, coming into the light you could now see a very tall man with slicked back black hair, a hook instead of his left hand and a shit eating grin.  
>Luffy seeing the the older man growled.<p>

"Crocodile! What are you doing here!"

The man named Crocodile looked at him and laughed.

"That would be your doing straw hat, after you and your crew came and ruined my plans the marines came and put me here." he grimaced remembering the events.

"I'll come with you brat, just make sure no one gets in my way." Crocodile continued tapping the lock on his doors cell.

Seeing crocodiles gesture he understood it as meaning he should open the door as he reached for the hilt of his katana Luffy grabbed his wrist.

"Do you trust him Naruto?" Luffy asked staring intently into the blondes eyes, who nodded seeing this he let go of Naruto's wrist.

"Alright, then I'll trust him to." Luffy spoke calmly.

Turning back to the cage Naruto pulled his katana from his belt and flicked it towards the cells bars not quite touching them.

"Heh, looks like you missed brat." chuckled Crocodile.

Naruto looked him in the eye and grinned. "Not quite old man."

No more than a few milliseconds had he said this the bars exploded back towards Crocodile, he stood still smirking all the while as all of them had missed him.

"Trying to kill me brat?"

Not saying anything Naruto pointed behind the Ex warlord smirking.

"Not quite, just getting used to myself again."

Looking into the cell, the bars had all stuck into the wall making a perfect outline of the one it held.

"That's some control you have there brat, why the need for practice. Been a little tied up lately?" Crocodile grinned while shaking his shackles at the blonde.

Naruto walked over to the older man and grabbed the shackles.

"I suppose you could say that, old friend." Naruto grabbed the shackles and with one quick pull snapped them off Crocodiles wrists.

"Friend? Naruto, how can he be your friend?" Luffy shouted taking a few steps inside the cell.

Naruto ignored Luffy choosing to walk out of the cell towards the one opposite holding the old fishman that had told them about Ace.

"Oi, Jinbe. You gonna come to?" Naruto asked tapping the bars of his cell lightly. "From what I hear, you owe Aces old man, Alot. So what better way than saving one of his people?"

"How do you know this?" He said in slight shock.

"I have my ways, Are you going to help or not?"

The older man looked towards the ground for a moment in thought.

"Yes, Let me out and I'll help you save Ace."

"Fantastic!" Naruto said wearing a large grin.

A few moments later Jinbe was out of the cell rubbing his wrists where the shackles had been.

"This is some group you have; do you plan on letting anymore of the worlds dangers roam free?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes! Let me out and I can help you save your buddy!" A prisoner called from a cell somewhere to the groups left.

"No, Let me out! I can help you better." Another called.

"Let us out!" More and more of the inmates called out, Invankov started twitching annoyed at the noise.

"This is annoying, let me stop this noise. DEATH VIN-"Invankov started before being pushed aside by Naruto.

He ran through a few different hand signs before pointing his arms straight into the air.

"Silence will fall." Naruto said in nothing more than a whisper.

But that was all it took, A shockwave ran through the whole level; As the group looked around they were all shocked to see every inmate had fallen to the ground passed out with blood running from their ears.

Looking around appreciatively at his handiwork he nodded, but as his gaze landed upon one of the further away cells his breath hitched; one of the inmates had not been affected by his attack. A slight amount of fear and excitement ran through the blonde at the prospect. The others around him gave him questioning looks not understanding why a brief look of fear had flickered across his face.

Slowly he walked over to the cell there was literally nothing in it except a man that was laying in a lazy manor against the far wall, His top half was wrapped in a cloak that he also used to cover his head, leaving the blonde no way to tell who the person was.

Naruto didn't even stop when the bars were in front of him, instead he opted to do the next best thing and rip them off with a single hand taking half the wall with it.

"Woah." The group was staring at awe at what the blonde had done to the cell with minimal effort.

'You have gotten better since we last met, brat.' Crocodile thought while smirking to himself. 'You have even overcome sea stone, Incredible'

Not missing a beat Naruto started walking into the cell, but mid step he vanished into nothing re-appearing in front of the sitting man, he picked him up by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the wall; there was no emotion in his eyes.

"How are you still conscious, that last attack should have knocked out everyone I wanted it to and think carefully before you answer." Naruto spoke in a level voice.

"..." The man stayed silent.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Answer me!" Naruto shouted throwing the cloaked figure to the ground.

"..." The man once again said nothing.

Naruto growled at the man and walked over to him drawing his blade.

"On your head be it, but first take of the cloak; I want to see your face." He raised his hand and a burst of wind blew the hood down, revealing a face the blonde was all too familiar with. The man had spiked silver hair sticking up in a very bizarre angle, a scar over his left eye which was kept shut while the other was a deep brown.

Naruto fell to his knees, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Kakashi-nii.." The young blonde lunged at the man and grabbed him in a hug tears streaming down his face all the while.

The man named Kakashi wrapped one arm around the boy to comfort him.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto, I...I got lost on the path of life..." Kakashi choked out threw his own tears and pulled Naruto closer, who chuckled sadly.

End Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhh~ Naruto Shows more emotion than joy and anger? Sweeeeeet~ Well anyway, guess We'll all find out what Naruto's and Kakashi's relationship is NEXT chapter! :3<p> 


	3. Impel Down Ark:Everything is a lie?

9 Years Previously.

It was a bright day in a port at the edge of the land of fire; all was quiet and peaceful; Except for a blond boys harsh training on a huge ship docked at said port.

"Ouch! Kaka-Nii, That was mean, why did you do that? I wasn't ready!" A young blond boy cried out from his sitting position on the deck of the ship.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to train you properly, which means I can't afford to take it easy on you." Kakashi said with a smile, with his one visible eye closed and head tilted slightly to the side giving him an air of innocence.

"Hmph, I still don't understand why you can't take this a little less seriously. You never take anything else seriously." Naruto sulked, crossing his arms he turning his head away from the silver haired man, pouting.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you know why. You may have to fight for people to accept you when you come to live in Konoha because of what you hold, but even if that's the case don't worry, I'll always be there for you."

Naruto lightened up a little at the older man's words.

"Kaka-Nii... What's it like?" Naruto asked walking to the edge of the ship to look inland, smiling like only a small child could.

"Konoha?" Kakashi asked the blonde who just nodded happily, Kakashi smiled at Naruto."Well Naruto, as you know; it's a Ninja village. One of the main five and the most powerful of them. The people there, ninja and civilian alike; are some of the best people you will meet, they are kind open minded and brave. I know for a fact each and every one of them would give their lives to save another." He walked up to stand next to Naruto looking out towards the mainland.

"The village it's self is beautiful, it is surrounded by the biggest forest in all of the elemental nations. When the sun rises every morning it rises from behind the hokage mountains and bathes the village in light." He paused for a moment before looking to the young boy scratching the back of his head sheepishly "I'm sorry Naruto; It's hard to explain how amazing it is without seeing it" Kakashi explained before giving the blonde a famous Kakashi eye smile.

* * *

><p>Present time.<p>

"Nii-san, I thought you died with the village, how did you survive?" Naruto chocked out still crying into the man's chest.

Kakashi winced slightly, not much but enough for Naruto to notice. Sitting back Naruto took a good look at Kakashi, he quickly realised he was holding his cloak around his body too tightly, he was hiding something.

"Kakashi, what happened? What's with the cloak, because I KNOW that's not standard prison uniform." The blonde asked with a look of complete seriousness.

The silver haired man averted his eye choosing instead to look at the ground, pulling his cloak slightly closer to himself.

"They... Naruto, please. Don't..." Kakashi pleaded

Naruto had never seen Kakashi like this before, he looked so weak and helpless like a lost child; instead of the older stronger brother type figure the blonde had seen him as before.

He reached out to take the cloak, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Please, I don't want you to see." The silver haired man again pleaded with Naruto.

"I won't forgive you if you don't show me, remember what you always used to say to me? 'I'm doing this because I care.'"

With a weary sigh he let go of Naruto's wrist, he got to his feet pulling Naruto with him, grabbing the cloak he carefully took it off, exposing his torso fully.

Rage started to build in Naruto at seeing his long time friend; his entire upper body was filled with scares he KNEW were not there when he had last seen the silver haired man.

"Who did this to you?" The blondes tone was icy, Kakashi flinched.

"He did Naruto, when he took the village; he killed everyone. But I fought back after you were captured; I tried to save what was left of the village. So they captured me, they tortured me; but they refused to kill me." Kakashi said in nothing higher than a whisper, but Naruto had heard and he was not happy. For the moment he decided to let it go seeing how uncomfortable the older man was.

"What I don't understand is HOW you are here, Only my father and people he trusted could use the.. Gate, if you didn't know it before; I'm sorry, but we will never be able to get home from these seas."

Naruto explained with a deadly serious look on his face.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock before frowning.

"What is the 'gate'?"

Naruto leaned his head in, so his mouth was level with Kakashi's ear.

"It's a dimensional travel seal, Only I and one other know where it is; but neither of us know how to work it. This NEEDS to be kept a secret, do not under any circumstances tell anyone it even exists; although that being said. If you are here, that means there is another that knows."

Kakashi's eyes widen considerably at what the blonde had told him. He was just about to speak when he was cut off

"Let's not speak any further of this, you never know who could be listening." The blonde stated before turning to walk out the cell motioning that the silver haired man should follow him.

* * *

><p>2 years previously.<p>

A blonde haired teenager stood on a cliff looking at a city, or what was left of it.

"Oh no, I have to get down there quickly!" He leaped off the cliff, grabbing onto one of the out cropping rocks to slow his speed before hitting the ground.

He took off running down the broken streets of the once proud city, everywhere he looked there were collapsed buildings, fires burning at the few ones that still stood; but worst of all, there were many corpses.

'Has no one made it out alive?' he thought sadly.

Shaking his head he kept on running, unto he saw a large man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, the sight alone made him growl; but when he saw that the man was just about to execute a little boy in cold blood, that had him changing course running towards the man at full speed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" the blonde raged as he jumped at the man throwing several shuriken. The man jumped out of the projectiles path, dropping the boy to the ground. Not letting up on his attack the teen continued his charge drawing out a kunai intent on ending the man's life, only for it to be blocked by the man's arm.

Now getting a closer look at the man, he realised this guy was; for want of a better word, a freak. He was tall and built like a tank, he also had some metal domes sticking out from the top of his head. Jumping back Naruto was just about to try and attack again when the man spoke.

"You. You are Naruto Namikaze, correct?" he asked void of emotion.

The blonde blond blinked in slight confusion, before understanding hit.

"You destroyed this place looking for me?" Naruto replied locking eyes with the other man.

"It was a required sacrifice, now come with me Namikaze." The man replied taking a step towards Naruto.

Naruto growled out before taking a low stance, readying himself to charge the older and larger man.

* * *

><p>Present Time.<p>

The two walked strolled over to the group of people waiting for them.

"What the hell took you so long, brat?" Barked an annoyed looking crocodile.

The blonde looked at crocodile before grinning "I found him, Sandman."

At first crocodile looked shocked by what the boy had said before he schooled his face into a sinister looking smile.

"Looks like the Marines are finally going to have something to be really scared of now, Aren't they? Sharingan Kakashi and of course, The Legendary Feral Gale."

"So it is true, you really ARE him; but how? You should have been dead for hundreds of years at least." Invankov said looking at Naruto in awe.

"Y'know, the standard stuff. Skill, an absurd amount of luck, stupidly overkill moves; same old stuff you would find in any one as sexy as I am." Naruto said with a disinterested look.

"Naruto, what do you mean? How are you be legendary! You don't even have a bounty?" Luffy questioned obviously not believing what was being said.

"I'm legendary because they don't want me to be Luffy, You won't find me in anything but a whisper; this world thinks of me as nothing more than a ghost, which in all honesty; I should be." The blonde said cryptically walking away looking for the nearest stair case, leaving the rest of the group.

"The history which is illegal to research, do you know why no one is allowed to know those years?" He said turning to look back towards the group. "It's illegal because everything you know is a lie."

End Chapter.


	4. Authors update No1

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a really long time. I just; Didn't know what to write. But I promise I have something coming soon, it'll be out before Christmas I promise. But If anyone would like to HELP me write.. That'd be amazing. Good day to you all!

(There is a lot more to my not writing but that's awfully personal, so I'm sorry.)


End file.
